


Happy Birthday, Link

by out_of_nowhere



Series: Kinktober [10]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Birthday Spanking, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 12:09:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21197435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/out_of_nowhere/pseuds/out_of_nowhere
Summary: Link's 21st birthday





	Happy Birthday, Link

Rhett loved Link's birthday almost more than his own. Link's birthday meant Rhett got to put his hands on Link's ass. Technically, it was under the guise of birthday spankings, but until Rhett got the nerve to tell his best friend how he felt, he knew it was the best he was going to get. 

Rhett banged on mama Sue's door. He could hear Link running through the house and suddenly the door was thrown open. Rhett smiled. "Hey, bud. Ready to break in your twenty-first year of living?"

Link laughed. "You're so weird. Who says happy birthday like that?"

Rhett shrugged. "You ready or what?"

Link flashed his signature half smile, the one that always made Rhett's heart skip a beat. "Where are we off to first?" Link asked, closing the door behind him. 

"First we're gonna go grab lunch, then…" Rhett quickly reached out and slapped Link's backside. "One!" he shouted and ran to his car.

Link shook his head and smirked at him. "We're still doing that, huh?" 

Rhett returned the smirk. "Until you convince me to stop."

"Alright. I see how it's gonna be," Link said, sliding into the passenger seat. 

-

Throughout the day Rhett continued his mission of reaching twenty one smacks. He got one heading into and leaving the diner they had lunch at, one at the gas station, three at the river when they were swimming. 

Those had been the best of the day so far. Link had been in just his boxers and was dripping wet. The smack was extra loud and the noise went straight to Rhett's dick. Unfortunately, he was also just in wet boxers and had to will himself with everything he had not to get hard.

Then onto dinner, cake, and presents at Rhett's house. Rhett's mom cooked dinner and Link's mom brought the cake. Rhett was able to get a couple more slaps in, but since he had to be discreet, they were almost more like quick grabs. Rhett wasn't sure which style of "spanking" he liked more. 

As they were walking from the kitchen into the living room so Link could open his presents, Rhett let his hand linger on Link's butt just a few moments longer than necessary after slap number twelve. Link cocked an eyebrow at him, but Rhett refused to make eye contact. 

After presents Rhett was taking Link out for his first legal foray into the local bar. Obviously when they were on campus they had snuck into bars, but now Link was legal. It was cause for a real celebration. 

On the drive over to the bar, Link turned to Rhett. "You've got nine left. Please tell me you didn't plan to do this in the bar."

Rhett just chuckled. "Guess you'll have to wait and see." Link just groaned in response. 

After a few beers Link seemed to be taunting Rhett, wiggling his hips every time he got up to dance or head over to the bar for another drink. Rhett was enjoying the show. He thought maybe if he waited long enough, Link might ask him for the rest of his spankings. And dang if his dick didn't like that idea.

Link finished a dance with some random girl and slid into the booth next to Rhett, cheeks flushed from exertion and alcohol. "Having a good birthday?" Rhett asked. 

Link nodded and took a swig of his beer. "Wanna know favorite part?" Link asked, leaning toward like he was going to share a secret with him.

Rhett chuckled and raised his eyebrows in exaggerated interest. "What's that, bo?"

Link rested his head on Rhett's shoulder and whispered, "My birthday spankings."

Rhett's eyes went wide. "You're drunk, buddyroll."

Link shook his head. "Nah. Just relaxed enough to tell you how I really feel." He tilted his head to look at Rhett's face, his eyes twinkling in the low, smoky light. 

"Ahhh," Rhett responded. Looking away, he asked, "And what is it you like about them?" Rhett was certain that either Link wouldn't remember this conversation tomorrow, or he'd pretend he didn't. 

"You," Link said simply. "Your hands on me. I know you just mean it platonically, but I wait all year to feel your hands on my ass. Fuels most of my fantasies until the next time it happens again."

Rhett swallowed hard. If Link wasn't going to remember this, he was going to take a chance. "What if it wasn't platonic?"

Link looked at Rhett in surprise. "Oh?"

Rhett shrugged. "I...I've maybe thought about it once or twice. You know, spanking you in other situations." Rhett looked in his beer bottle. What was in these things? He had definitely not planned on any big confessions when he woke up this morning. 

"Yeah?" Link asked. "You know, you still owe me nine more today. Since it's my birthday, can I request how'd I'd like them given to me?"

Rhett did his best to control his breathing as he answered. "You can ask, I suppose."

Link leaned over and whispered in Rhett's ear again. Rhett's eyes flew open. "Let's go. Now!" He shoved at Link to get him out of the booth. 

Link smirked and let Rhett drag him out of the bar. He was never gonna ask Rhett to stop giving him his birthday spankings. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tomorrow I'll have another chapter of Inheritance and hopefully Tuesday another chapter of Banjos and Brothels. 💖


End file.
